


just breathe, baby

by convergent



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, aka richie was with eddie not bill, eddie panics in the house with IT, richie comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: “eds, i’m not letting that ugly ass clown touch you ever again. just breathe, baby.”





	just breathe, baby

Eddie gasped for breath, his arm felt shattered and he couldn’t dare look down at it again, or he’d throw up. It felt like his vision was spinning as he approached an asthma attack, not only from falling through the damn ceiling, but an evil ass clown attacking him, Richie and Bill. A literal clown. “Oh, god, R-Richie.” 

Richie ran to Eddie’s side, getting locked out of the room with Bill. “Eddie,” Richie said, using his full name for the first time in a long time, “Look at me. Eddie, look at me, okay?” 

“Richie,” Eddie breathed hard. He couldn’t say anything other than the boy’s name. He needed Richie even though the boy was right next to him. 

They could hear the noises of the house. They could smell the rotting wood, the sick smell of what was most likely blood and mold. Eddie couldn’t stand the thought of the germs entering his body as he gasped for air, which only made him breathe harder. It felt like his lungs were being crushed. His good hand gripped the fabric of Richie’s shirt, the one he hated but now brought him so much comfort. 

Then It came. It’s body snapping into place as it crawled from the cabinet, heading straight for them, it’s sick face twisted in a mocking manor as it stepped forward. 

“Eddie!” Richie exclaimed into his ear, pulling him into his lap, “Just don’t look, Eds, don’t look, look at me instead.” 

He could hear Bill scramble through the door, yelling their names. It was getting close. “Eds, I’m not letting that ugly clown touch you ever again. Just breathe, baby.” 

Eddie’s eyes found Richie’s, his eyes widened with fear but his heart swelling at the pet name. Richie was his safe place. The annoying Trashmouth was his safety. His thoughts blurred as he stared into Richie’s large eyes through his coke-bottle glasses. He could hear the screams of Bev as she stabbed the clown in it’s face. 

“Richie, I still can’t b—” 

He gasped as Richie’s lips came down and closed around his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the softness of Richie’s lips. For once, he didn’t think about germs. It was Richie. Trashmouth was kissing him, and his mouth tasted like candy and something just so Richie, there wasn’t a word to describe it. 

Just as quickly as it happened, they heard Beverly shout, “Guys!”

They watched as the clown disappeared and Bill following saying, “Don’t let it get away.” 

And then Richie snapped his fucking arm back in place. 

But he kissed it better, too. 

And that night? Richie was sneaking into Eddie’s room; his mother would die if she had known. “Richie?” His voice wavered. 

“Couldn’t help myself, had to see your mom.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, Trashmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed


End file.
